C U R i O U S
by Nameria
Summary: They say curiosity killed the cat... No. It killed me.


Why did I follow him?

Why my obsession for him brought me here?

Oh, I am so naïve… But I just _need _to know.

I am prepared for the possible heartbreak. I am used to it, anyway.

I'm trying to hide myself between the trees… Something's telling me to walk back and forget everything. But I'm just curious about this, about his strange behavior, about why is he walking instead of running…

He _is _the Blue Blur after all; but, whatever…

I see him walking.

_Crack!_

Oh, darn! Stupid twig!

Oh no, he's looking at my direction… Shh, Amy, shhh!

…Phew, he is walking again.

I have to tip-toe my way out of this. Crawl, even. I don't care; I just want to get to the bottom of this! But I still question his behavior; the reason for him to avoid everyone is just plain strange for me. For everyone, even his fans. He's not like that…

He's reaching a clearing in the forest… Not so many trees now… I have to be clever. Wait, that's good—the grass is pretty high. I can hide perfectly! Time to crawl…

Slowly, Amy, slowly…

He stopped? What now?

…

…

Oh, no…

S…

Sally?

Sally Acorn?

His… _princess_…

Of course, how stupid I am!

Look at how they embrace… Oh, how I wish it was me!

Look at how they look at each other with that intensity…

Sonic… what have you done to me?

I… I… I'm hallucinating, right?

No, not a—_augh! _NO! A kiss?

Why do I always have to be the one who gets heartbroken? Sonic, since we've met I've loved you unconditionally!

You were so blind to see my intentions!

My love for you was pure… Innocent…

_True_…

I… I can't take this any longer. I have to get out of here! Forget about crawling! I have to escape!

This is a _nightmare!_

I don't care if he looks at me right now.

I don't care if they break their kiss and look at the pink blur running away.

I don't understand. I… I don't deserve this. All I did was love you, Sonic. All I did was… was…

Maybe we weren't meant to be after all…

All those dreams are now gone. My hopes with you, my future desires, my plans, my heart… _gone._

_Just because I was curious._

He's calling me? Bah.

I just want to run away, why bother to look back? It isn't worth it!

I feel like a stupid, maniac, obsessive, moronic little _girl._

Stupid. STUPID. _STUPID!_

All those years lost…

I'm freaking nine-teen years old, and I was still chasing that _blue idol I_ had forged through the years…

_Umph!_

Great, I fell down…

Just like my illusions, my hopes, and my desires…

I often pictured us having kids…

Growing old, seeing our grandkids running in our house…

We embracing and kissing even at seventy-five years old…

Amy, _stop it, _freaking STOP IT…

My tears… I think my make-up is ruined…

But I don't care.

"WHY DO I _ALWAYS_ HAVE TO BE THE _OTHER_ WOMAN?"

"Amy?"

I look up.

It's him. Sonic. It's freaking-Sonic.

"What, Sonic?"

Saying his name hurts right now.

"Are you alrig—"

"I think that question is an _understatement, _Hedgehog,"

He froze, a flash of pain hitting his face. Yes, Sonic. Feel what I feel.

_But I know you will never understand._

I hear footsteps behind me.

"Faker, what did you do to her?"

"Nothing, I was with Sally and Amy spied on me, so now she's heartbroken…"

I can feel his regret… But it doesn't matter right now.

I look to where the other voice is coming from and I see Shadow. I smile sweetly at his image, but his glare was incomprehensibly furious at Sonic.

_Finally… Someone who understands._

Shadow bends down to my level and pets my hair. It sends shivers down my spine and I look at him. He hugs me unexpectedly. At first my eyes widen at the sudden embrace, but then I begin to cry uncontrollably.

"Faker, even if you don't love her, this is what you should do."

His voice was cold at him, but I felt his compassion. I knew he had feelings, because I once saw him cry.

I just… I just know.

Sonic's ears dropped and his eyes looked at me. I felt his regret, his sorrow, his pain. His realization.

"Sorry, Amy…"

With that, he walked away.

_To never return to my life._

But to think of it, all of this happened because I was curious…

_But curiosity killed the cat…_

No.

_It killed me._

**somewhat based on Hellody's Ternion in deviantART.**


End file.
